starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Jabba Desilijic Tiure
|genero = Macho |altura = 3,9 metros |peso = 1.358 quilogramas |kajidic = Desilijic |olhos = |pele = |cibernética = |hidecp = |era = |afiliação = * Clã Hutt ** Grande Conselho Hutt * República GalácticaStar Wars: The Clone Wars * Sombra Coletiva * Sindicato CrymorahUltimate Star Wars * Império GalácticoStar Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV |mestres = |aprendizes = }} Jabba Desilijic Tiure, mais comumente chamado de Jabba o Hutt ou simplesmente como Jabba, foi um senhor do crime Hutt e membro do Grande Conselho Hutt. Jabba operava seu gigantesco mundo do crime a partir do seu palácio localizado em Tatooine. Jabba era uma importante figura em Tatooine, de onde ele controlava a maior parte do tráfico de bens ilegais, pirataria e escravidão, que geravam a maior parte da riqueza do planeta. Ele também foi altamente influente em todo a Orla Exterior como um dos seus senhores do crime mais poderosos. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, a influência de Jabba e o poder sobre a Orla Exterior, especificamente suas hiper-rotas, foram buscados tanto pela República Galáctica como pela Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, que ambos cortejaram a aprovação de Jabba. Quando Rotta, filho de Jabba, foi sequestrado, o senhor do crime prometeu seu apoio a quem devolvesse seu filho. Quando foi revelado a participação dos Separatistas no sequestro de Rotta, Jabba apoiou a República. Jabba continuou a operar na Orla Exterior após o fim das Guerras Clônicas e ao surgimento do Império Galáctico, preservando sua base de poder, apesar da interferência de Darth Sidious, o Imperador Galáctico. Após a destruição da Estrela da Morte pela Aliança Rebelde, o Imperador enviou Darth Vader para negociar um acordo com a Jabba para garantir matérias-primas para a produção militar imperial. A aliança de Jabba com o Império permitiu que ele e os Hutts pudessem sobreviver à repressão imperial contra o crime na Orla Exterior, além de livrar o Hutt de seus concorrentes. Depois que o contrabandista Han Solo não conseguiu reembolsá-lo por carga perdida, Jabba colocou um preço alto em sua cabeça. Solo foi finalmente entregue a ele por um de seus caçadores de recompensas, Boba Fett, como um presente de Darth Vader. No entanto, essa captura chamou a atenção para o Cavaleiro Jedi Luke Skywalker, que procurou resgatar seu amigo da prisão de Jabba. Enquanto tentava executar o Jedi e seus aliados no Grande Poço de Carkoon, Jabba foi morto por Leia Organa. Biografia Senhor do crime em Tatoone left|thumb|330px|Jabba organizou a corrida de pods Clássica de Boonta Eve trinta e dois anos antes da batalha de Yavin Jabba Desilijic Tiure era um Hutt que veio de Nal Hutta.. Nascido em 600 ABY Ele era o neto de Mama e Papa, os Hutts, e o sobrinho de Ziro e Ebor. Sua mãe o marcou tanto que, anos depois, ele forçou sua dançarina Askajiana Yarna d'al' Gargan a usar uma maquiagem que a deixava mais parecida com sua genitora. Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded Jabba tornou-se um poderoso e influente senhor do crime, possuindo uma cadeira no Grande Conselho Hutt. Ele também se tornou afiliado ao sindicato Crymorah. Como um senhor do crime, Jabba baseava sua operação ilícita fora de seu palácio no Mar de Dunas no norte de Tatooine, de onde ele espalhou suas operações e influencias através da Orla Exterior empregando uma rede de contrabandistas que moviam seus bens pela galáxia. Suas operações cresceram para incluir a escravidão, o tráfico de armas, o contrabando de especiarias e os jogos de azar. O jogo era uma característica proeminente da Grande Arena de Mos Espa, onde Jabba construiu tribunas das quais ele poderia controlar o jogo e as concessões durante as corridas de pods. Para aqueles que respeitavam sua autoridade, ele era formalmente conhecido como "Sua excelência Jabba Desilijic Tiure de Nal Hutta, Eminência of Tatooine." Pouco depois do início da Invasão de Naboo, Jabba presidiu a corrida de pods do Clássico de Boonta Eve, onde sua entrada nas arquibancadas foi recebida com saudações dos espectadores que vieram assistir a corrida de todos os cantos dos Territórios da Orla Exterior. Jabba marcou o início da corrida e os corredores começaram suas voltas, no final do qual Anakin Skywalker, um jovem escravo de Mos Espa, saiu vitorioso. Jabba teve que ser despertado depois de adormecer durante a corrida, já que a corrida de pods não o interessava, somente a jogatina envolvida. As Guerras Clônicas Aliança com a República Dez anos depois da crise de Naboo, a galáxia foi mergulhada no caos das Guerras Clônicas, um enorme conflito galáctico entre o Grande Exército da República e os exércitos droides da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Pouco depois do início da guerra, o filho pequeno de Jabba, Rotta, foi sequestrado. Como Jabba não sabia quem era o sequestrador, que era seu próprio tio, Ziro, com ajuda dos Separatistas, que tinham seus próprios planos em jogo, Jabba solicitou a assistência de qualquer um que pudesse ajudar, e a República e a Ordem Jedi responderam ao chamado. O Supremo Chanceler Palpatine esperava que a República pudesse negociar uma aliança com Jabba para o uso das vias do hiperespaço do Hutt na Orla Exterior, já que os Separatistas controlavam as principais vias. Os Jedi enviaram o General e Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker, e sua Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, ao sistema Teth para encontrar Rotta. O General Obi-Wan Kenobi, entretanto, viajou para Tatooine para negociar pessoalmente um tratado com Jabba. Enquanto o Mestre Jedi estava a caminho, Jabba foi apresentado com as cabeças dos caçadores de recompensas que ele enviou a Teth para encontrar seu filho. Enfurecido pela falta de progresso, Jabba contactou o Chanceler Palpatine e, através do droide tradutor, TC-70, exigiu saber por que os Jedi não estavam procurando por seu filho. O Chanceler assegurou ao senhor do crime que os Jedi estavam a caminho, dos quais Jabba disse que o tratado com ele dependia disso. Kenobi logo chegou ao Palácio de Jabba e logo foi levado a corte do Hutt. Kenobi disse a Jabba que Skywalker, que ele descreveu como um dos Jedi mais poderosos da Ordem, estava a caminho de Teth para resgatar Rotta e que o Jedi não decepcionaria o Hutt. Jabba anexou uma condição adicional ao tratado proposto - que o Jedi também entregasse o sequestrador, morto ou vivo. Jabba também ameaçou o Jedi: se eles não tivessem sucesso, o líder separatista, Conde Dookan e o exército separatista droide, conseguiriam. Kenobi partiu brevemente do palácio, seguido pela chegada do próprio Conde Dokan. O Lorde Sith afirmou que fora os Jedi que sequestraram Rotta e que os Jedi estavam conspirando para destruir Jabba. Jabba exigiu a prova, que Dokan entregou sob a forma de uma gravação holográfica manipulada, alegadamente mostrando Skywalker e Tano, que encontraram Rotta em Teth, prejudicando a criança, quando, na realidade, estavam cuidando depois de ter adoecido. Dokan disse ao senhor do crime que o exército separatista estava iniciando uma missão de resgate e logo entregaria o pequeno Hutt ao pai. A agente de Dokan, Asajj Ventress, entrou em contato com o sith, que abriu sua mensagem na frente de Jabba e seu tribunal. Ventress afirmou que Skywalker matou Rotta e estava a caminho de Tatooine. Jabba questionou por que os Jedi viriam a Tatooine, a que Dokan disse que a trama Jedi tinha ficado claro e que Skywalker logo chegaria para matar o senhor do crime e exterminar todo o Clã Hutt. Dokan prometeu a Jabba que ele pessoalmente lidaria com o Skywalker e, apesar de lutar contra o Cavaleiro Jedi em um duelo de sabre de luz no deserto, Skywalker conseguiu chegar ao Palácio de Jabba. Uma vez lá, Skywalker descobriu que Tano, que estava com Rotta e de quem se separara, ainda não havia chegado ao palácio. Os capangas de Jabba levantaram suas armas contra o General, então o Cavaleiro Jedi sacou o sabre de luz e apontou para Jabba - confirmando as afirmações de Dokan. Jabba disse que esta era a prova de que Skywalker havia chegado para matá-lo, mas o Jedi disse que só estava lá para negociar. Assim que os capangas de Jabba se prepararam para matar o Skywalker, Tano chegou e entregou Rotta ao pai. Tudo que Dookan pedia era que o Hutt se unisse a causa separatista. Apesar da feliz reunião com seu filho, Jabba ordenou a execução de Skywalker e Tano. Eles foram salvos, no entanto, por uma mensagem da senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo, que havia descoberto o envolvimento de Ziro na trama. Ziro entrou na transmissão holográfica e admitiu a conspiração com Dookan para sequestrar Rotta e enquadrar os Jedi, então Jabba disse à senadora que o Clã Hutt puniria severamente Ziro. Amidala perguntou-lhe se as hostilidades entre Jabba e os Jedi podiam cessar e se ele abriria suas vias de hiperespaço para a República, a que Jabba concordou. Os dois lados assinaram um tratado que permitia que o Grande Exército da República atravessasse os territórios de Jabba, uma decisão que Amidala assegurou que ele não se arrependeria. O Grão-Mestre Yoda e as forças clônicas logo chegaram ao Palácio de Jabba, sinalizando uma nova era de cooperação entre a República e Jabba o Hutt. Eliminando Ziro Mais tarde na guerra, Jabba foi visitado pelo Barão Papanoida, o presidente da lua Pantora, cujas filhas, Che Amanwe Papanoida e Chi Eekway Papanoida, foram sequestradas por Greedo, um caçador de recompensas empregado por Jabba. O presidente foi capaz de raciocinar com o senhor do crime Hutt, que, como Papanoida, sabia muito bem como era ter-lhe tirado o filho. Greedo insistiu para que ele não fosse responsável, mas Jabba permitiu que uma amostra de sangue fosse tirada de seu caçador de recompensas para que pudesse ser comparada ao sangue encontrado no local do crime. Greedo admitiu sequestrar as filhas do presidente a pedido dos Separatistas, que queriam alavancar contra os Pantoranos, e Papanoida logo se reuniu com seus filhos. Pouco tempo depois, o Grande Conselho Hutt ficou preocupado com o fato de Ziro, que estava na custódia da República Galáctica, planejava liberar evidências incriminatórias sobre a atividade ilícita do conselho, já que o Hutt preso tinha um diário em Teth secretamente escondido com uma série de evidências. Jabba contratou o caçador de recompensas Cad Bane para libertar Ziro da prisão, para que ele pudesse ser preso pelo Clã Hutt em vez disso. Bane levou membros do Senado Galáctico como refém dentro do prédio do Senado, oferecendo sua segurança em troca da liberdade de Ziro. O Chanceler Palpatine recusou as demandas, mas Palpatine logo mudou de ideia e permitiu que Ziro fosse libertado. Bane trouxe Ziro para o Grande Conselho Hutt em Nal Hutta, onde Ziro foi preso mais uma vez, embora o próprio Jabba não estivesse presente. Gardulla Besadii o Ancião atuou como representante. Em vez disso, Jabba planejou a eliminação de Ziro. Ele contratou a antiga namorada de Ziro, a cantora Sy Snootles, para encontrar os registros e eliminar Ziro. Snootles libertou Ziro de seu encarceramento e o enganou para acreditar que estava ao seu lado, então ele a levou para Teth, onde ele planejava recuperar seus registros. Uma vez lá, no entanto, Snootles matou o senhor do crime e trouxe os registros para Jabba, que expressou sua gratidão por seu trabalho. Forçado à Sombra Coletiva Jabba mais tarde encontrou-se enrolado nos esquemas de Darth Maul, um Lorde Sith renegado que esperava recuperar o status que perdeu após sua derrota durante a Batalha de Naboo na década anterior. Como parte de seu plano, Maul formou a Sombra Coletiva, uma aliança entre a facção Mandaloriana Olho da Morte e vários elementos do submundo criminoso, incluindo o Sol Negro e o Sindicato Pyke. Seu objetivo era conquistar o planeta Mandalore e, apesar do seu poder combinado, a Sombra Coletiva ainda exigia recursos adicionais, incluindo músculos e suprimentos, para atingir seu objetivo. Para encontrar os recursos de que precisavam, eles foram à presença do Grande Conselho Hutt para negociar uma aliança entre o Clã Hutt e a Sombra Coletiva. Maul, seu irmão Savage Opress e o líder do Olho da Morte, Pre Vizsla, encontraram-se com os líderes Hutt, onde Maul negociou os termos e condições da aliança com o próprio Jabba. Os Hutts queriam saber o que poderiam oferecer e quanto valia a sua assistência. Maul propôs uma troca: em troca do Espaço Hutt e de tudo nas suas fronteiras, ele pouparia suas vidas. Jabba e o Conselho fizeram pouco caso das ameaças de Maul, que resultaram em uma escaramuça entre o Sombra Coletiva e as forças do Grande Conselho Hutt. Maul, Opress e Vizla lutaram contra vários sentinelas e caçadores de recompensas, até que seus reforços do Olho da Morte chegaram. Com as tropas adicionais, Maul, Vizla e Opress conseguiram derrotar as forças inimigas e garantir uma vitória. Embora o Coletivo tenha sido triunfante, o conflito e o caos que se seguiram permitiram que todos, exceto um Hutt, escapassem - Oruba. Maul interrogou Oruba, ameaçando matá-lo a menos que ele revelasse para onde os outros haviam escapado. Coagido, Oruba informou Maul que poderia encontrar Jabba em seu palácio em Tatooine. A Sombra Coletiva logo chegou, enfrentando pouca resistência quando entraram na corte de Jabba. Maul ordenou a Jabba e ao conselho que se sujeitassem às suas reivindicações e se juntassem a Sombra Coletiva, para que não sofressem sua ira. Com pouca escolha no assunto, Jabba concordou em ajudar a Sombra Coletiva em sua aquisição da Mandalore. Os recursos que o Clã Hutt forneceu ajudaram a Sombra Coletiva em sua campanha bem sucedida em Mandalore, com Maul declarando-se o novo líder de Mandalore. No entanto, Darth Sidious - secretamente o próprio Chanceler Palpatine - considerou Maul como uma ameaça e mirou a Sombra Coletiva. O grupo foi fraturado pelo ataque do Sith e seus fantoches separatistas, e o plano de Maul foi derrotado por Darth Sidious.Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Four Era do Império No final das Guerras Clônicas, a República foi transformada no Império Galáctico, e o Chanceler se declarou Imperador. Jabba continuou suas operações ilícitas durante a Era do Império, continuando a exercer influência como um senhor do crime.Star Wars 15: Dos Diários do Velho Ben Kenobi Durante uma seca particularmente severa em Tatooine, Jabba começou a coletar um pesado imposto sobre a água de agricultores de umidade locais. Isso levou seus bandidos a um encontro desagradável com Obi-Wan Kenobi, que estava vigiando e protegendo o jovem Luke Skywalker. Quando Skywalker tentou roubar os impostos do dia dos bandidos, eles o pegaram e ameaçaram matá-lo. Foi nesse momento que Kenobi tirou os bandidos com a Força. Sob a cobertura da escuridão, os gangsters não conseguiram identificar Kenobi. Muito desagradado com a perda de receita fiscal, Jabba contratou o caçador de recompensas Wookiee Krrsantan Negro para rastrear e identificar o antigo Mestre Jedi. Um contrabandista contratado por Jabba para suas operações foi Han Solo, que se tornou o melhor contrabandista na folha de pagamento de Jabba. A posição de Solo ficou comprometida, no entanto, quando sua nave, a Milleniun Falcon, foi interceptada pelas autoridades imperiais, forçando Solo a descartar sua carga. Jabba exigiu compensação pela carga perdida e, quando Solo não pagou, o senhor do crime enviou caçadores de recompensas atrás dele. Um desses caçadores foi Greedo, que enfrentou Solo em uma cantina em Mos Eisley, mas Solo matou o caçador de recompensas Rodiano antes que ele pudesse matar Solo. Jabba soube disso e encontrou Solo na , onde o contrabandista disse que não tinha mais escolha do que despejar sua carga. Jabba concordou em dar a Solo uma extensão do pagamento em troca de interesse adicional. Solo aceitou a oferta, mas logo se envolveu na Aliança para Restauração da República e mais uma vez falhou em pagar Jabba. Quando Jabba soube que Solo tinha se juntado à Rebelião, Jabba colocou uma grande recompensa na cabeça do contrabandista. Pouco depois da Batalha de Yavin, em que a Aliança—com a ajuda de Solo—destruiu a estação de combate imperial, destruidora de planetas, conhecida como a Estrela da Morte, o Império teve extrema necessidade de recursos militares adicionais. Para aumentar o seu fornecimento de armas, o Império planejou negociar com um enviado no emprego da Jabba no Cymoon 1, no Cluster Industrial Corelliano.Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca O Lorde Sith Darth Vader - antigamente Anakin Skywalker - foi encarregado como negociador imperial, com a intenção de forçar o enviado de Jabba em um acordo favorável ao Império. A nave do enviado foi sequestrada pela Aliança Rebelde, no entanto, e uma equipe de rebeldes, incluindo Solo, usou-o para atacar e destruir a Fábrica de Armas Alpha em Cymoon 1, marcando outra derrota crítica do Império.Darth Vader 1: Vader O Imperador ordenou que Vader viajasse para Tatooine e negociasse pessoalmente com Jabba. O Lorde Sith chegou um dia antes do cronograma, usando sua chegada antecipada para realizar uma missão pessoal no Palácio de Jabba. Vader disse a Jabba que ele retornaria no negócio imperial oficial no dia seguinte, mas, por esse momento, ele queria discutir sua própria missão. Jabba acreditava que Vader tentaria usar um truque mental para forçá-lo a fazer a vontade do Lorde Sombrio, mas Vader disse que não, como truques de mente não eram o caminho dos Sith. Jabba considerou brevemente pegar a recompensa que a Aliança Rebelde colocara na cabeça de Vader e jogando-o em um poço de rancor sob seu tribunal, mas ele optou por não prosseguir ao perceber que Vader estava ciente da armadilha. Jabba continuou suas discussões com Vader e referiu-se incorretamente ao Sith Lorde como um Jedi, resultando em Vader acendendo seu sabre de luz e se tornando um alvo dos capangas de Jabba. O Lorde matou muitos dos guardas antes de usar a Força para engasgar Jabba, um ataque que deixou o senhor do crime mais apto para as demandas de Vader. Com Jabba pronto para cumprir, Vader explicou que precisava de dois dos melhores caçadores de recompensas de Jabba para trabalhar em uma missão pessoal. Jabba concordou com as demandas e forneceu-lhe Boba Fett e Krrsantan Negro. Como prometido, Vader retornou ao tribunal de Jabba no dia seguinte para continuar as negociações oficiais em nome do Império. As negociações concluíram com Jabba concordando em fornecer a máquina de guerra imperial com os recursos necessários. Jabba pediu apenas que o Imperador pagasse bem, ao que Vader disse que o Império lhe pagaria o que achasse que era apropriado. Além disso, enquanto Jabba cumprisse as exigências imperiais, o Império permitiria que Jabba continuasse operando seu império criminal. Jabba convenceu Vader a ficar brevemente em Tatooine para uma festa e entretenimento na honra do Lorde Sith, e o entretenimento provou ser a caça de bantha selvagem. Jabba hospedou o Sith em sua barcaça de vela, onde Jabba perguntou se os dois caçadores de recompensas se tinham revelado úteis até agora. Vader afirmou que suas missões seriam simples: capture um agente imperial trabalhando para o Imperador e localize o piloto que destruiu a Estrela da Morte. Vader também exigiu saber tudo o que Jabba sabia sobre Obi-Wan Kenobi, que viveu no exílio em Tatooine por quase duas décadas. Jabba disse-lhe apenas que Kenobi tinha provado ser uma pedra no seu sapato naqueles anos. O Assassinato do Hutt Três anos após a Batalha de Yavin, Fett foi mais uma vez contratado por Darth Vader para rastrear a Millennium Falcon, que Vader usou em sua busca por Luke Skywalker - a quem ele havia descoberto ser o piloto que destruiu a Estrela da Morte. A captura resultante da nave rebelde levou à captura de Solo, e ele foi congelado em carbonita como um teste para garantir que o processo funcionasse em Skywalker. Fett recebeu o contrabandista congelado e o levou para Tatooine, onde ele coletou a recompensa de Jabba colocada na cabeça de Solo. Solo foi mantido envolto em carbonite e colocado em exibição na corte de Jabba, pois Jabba acreditava que era sua decoração favorita. O desconhecido de Jabba na época era que os amigos de Solo estavam planejando seu resgate, e que um de seus amigos, Lando Calrissian, já havia se infiltrado no palácio de Jabba e se disfarçado de guarda. O plano foi posto em prática após a chegada do droide de protocolo C-3PO e do droide astromecânico R2-D2. Artoo levou consigo uma mensagem de Skywalker, que se declarava um Cavaleiro Jedi e anunciou sua intenção de negociar a vida de Solo. O jovem Jedi disse que chegaria em breve e ofereceu os dois droides como um presente para o senhor do crime. Jabba se gabou de que não haveria barganha e recrutou os dois droides para o serviço dele. Threepio tornou-se seu novo tradutor, enquanto Artoo servia bebidas na barcaça de Jabba. Mais tarde, durante uma apresentação da música "Jedi Rocks", da banda Max Rebo, a dançarina pessoal de Jabba, Oola, tentou resistir a seus avanços em direção a ela, e o Hutt ativou o alçapão e a mandou para a morte no poço do rancor. O momento caótico foi seguido pela chegada da Princesa Leia Organa, que, como parte do plano de resgate, veio disfarçada como a caçadora de recompensas Boushh e trouxe com ela Chewbacca, o companheiro Wookiee de Solo, como seu "prisioneiro". Jabba sabia, por Boba Fett, que não era realmente Boushh sob o capacete, mas ele achava que o impostor era apenas um contrabandista sem grandes feitos. Retorno do Jedi: Cuidado com o Lado Sombrio! Disfarçada, Organa exigiu a recompensa pela cabeça do Wookiee e insistiu em cinquenta mil créditos, que Jabba recusou. Organa o ameaçou com um detonador, levando Jabba para cumprimentar Boushh, e os dois chegaram a um acordo de 35 mil créditos. Chewbacca foi aprisionado nas masmorras de Jabba, enquanto Organa esperava no palácio para libertar Solo depois que a corte fosse dormir. Organa libertou com sucesso Solo de carbonita naquela noite, mas Jabba e sua corte os descobriram. Solo tentou negociar com o senhor do crime, dizendo que estava a caminho de pagar Jabba quando Fett o capturou, mas Jabba disse que era tarde demais para pagá-lo. O gângster aprisionou Solo e levou Organa como seu novo companheiro, substituindo a falecida Oola. Pouco depois, Skywalker finalmente chegou ao palácio e conseguiu entrar através do uso de um truque mental, apesar da ordem de Jabba de não permitir que os Jedi entrassem. O mordomo de Jabba, Bib Fortuna, apresentou o Jedi ao seu mestre e Skywalker exigiu que Jabba libertasse Solo e seus amigos, ou então enfrentaria sua destruição. Jabba se recusou e Skywalker apontou uma arma para ele, e nesse ponto Jabba ativou o alçapão e mandou Skywalker e um guarda de Gamorreano para o rancor. O rancor comeu o guarda, mas Skywalker foi capaz de matar a fera, enfurecendo o gângster. Como punição pelo ultraje, Jabba ordenou que Skywalker, Solo e Chewbacca fossem executados sendo alimentados ao sarlacc, uma criatura que morava no Grande Poço de Carkoon. Jabba e sua corte viajaram para o Grande Poço de Carkoon para a execução. Como o processo estava prestes a começar, Skywalker ofereceu uma última oportunidade para libertá-los e ameaçou matar Jabba se ele não o fizesse. O senhor do crime recusou e mandou os prisioneiros para o buraco, mas Artoo revelou o sabre de luz oculto de Skywalker e os Jedi atacaram os capangas de Jabba. A batalha que se seguiu levou ao caos na barcaça de Jabba, enquanto seus executores tentavam matar os Jedi e os Rebeldes. No pânico que se seguiu, Organa envolveu a corrente que estava presa ao redor do pescoço de Jabba e estrangulou-o até a morte, pondo fim ao reinado criminoso de Jabba, o Hutt. Após sua morte, Solo e seus amigos conseguiram escapar com sucesso, e o cadáver de Jabba foi explodido quando sua barcaça de vela explodiu sobre o poço do sarlacc. Personalidade Senhor do crime de Hutt, Jabba Desijilic Tiure era lendário por seu temperamento perverso, ganância sem fim, apetite repulsivo e predileção por entretenimento violento. Líder de um dos cartéis mais famosos da galáxia, Jabba controlava o submundo de Tatooine. Apesar de sua reputação implacável e personalidade cruel, Jabba tinha, sem dúvida, um lado mais leve: ele amava muito seu filho Rotta e ficou furioso quando foi sequestrado pelos separatistas, disposto a punir os responsáveis com a morte. Nos bastidores Jabba o Hutt foi mencionado pela primeira vez no filme e foi mencionado novamente na sequela de 1980 . Ele fez sua primeira aparição em 1983 no filme final da trilogia original, , e depois foi adicionado ao Episódio IV quando uma cena previamente apagada foi restaurada para o filme.The Star Wars Trilogy Special Edition Declan Mulholland foi lançado como Jabba na cena excluída do original Star Wars, no qual ele foi representado como um humano rotundo vestido com um casaco de peles desgrenhado, mas a cena foi cortada, pois George Lucas queria retratar Jabba como uma criatura alienígena, mas a tecnologia de efeitos especiais da época não permitia a substituição de Mulholland.The Star Wars Trilogy Special Edition Para o Retorno de Jedi, Jabba foi retratado por títeres Toby Philpott, David Barclay e Mike Edmonds, e expressado por Larry Ward. Em Retorno do Jedi, o som viscoso de Jabba foi feito principalmente com uma tigela de queijo derretido. Em 1999, ele apareceu no primeiro capítulo da trilogia prequela, , e fez várias aparições na série de televisão animada ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' e o filme, onde ele foi dublado por Kevin Michael Richardson. Uma piada em Star Wars Rebels envolve Ezra Bridger identificando-se como "Jabba" sempre que ele quer manter seu verdadeiro nome em segredo, por exemplo, para oficiais Imperiais.Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Nos últimos Jedi, em um sonho de Luke, sua esposa Camie Marstrap fala para Luke que eles pagam as taxas para Jabba que ela não tem medo de haver nenhum mal com eles. Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (Romance) Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Han Solo: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 6'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 7'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' * * * * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' * * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * * *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Luke & Leia Adventure'' *''Han Solo, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Doutora Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Doutora Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Parte V'' *''Doutora Aphra 22: The Catastrophe Con, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Captured on Cloud City'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Age of Rebellion - Princesa Leia 1'' * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *''Legado de Sangue'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'' Episode VII The Force Awakens]] * *''Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (Romance)'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' * }} Fontes * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Alien Archive'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' *''Ultimate Star Wars New Edition'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; image #7 * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Hutts Categoria:Machos Categoria:Lordes do crime Categoria:Membros da Sombra Coletiva Categoria:Conselho Hutt Categoria:Tatooinos